Why is it always Nate?
by Monty104
Summary: What if Cutter actually caused more damage to Nate than he did when he was drugged in Uncharted 3?


#2 Uncharted Fanfiction ONESHOT

What if Cutter actually caused more damage to Nate than he did when he was drugged in Uncharted 3?

"You two go ahead, I'll handle Cutter." Nathan said to Chloe and Sully as they walked through the small passage.

"Okay Kid." Sully said back. Nathan then turned around and faced the drugged up Cutter, walking around holding his head in his hands. "The floor is melting! Gotta get out, gotta get out!" Cutter says quickly.

"Okay Charlie, there's one more passage, okay, you think you can handle that?" Nate said to Cutter, while placing his hand on Cutters shoulder. The second Nate did this, Cutter immediately smacked his hand away and shouted "I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY!".

Cutter quickly punched Nate in the face hard, which made Nate fall to the floor. "Charlie listen to me! It's Nate! Ok, we're not taking you anywhere!" Nate said while slowly standing up.

Cutter then kicked Nate in the stomach, knocking him back a bit. "Okay then, you want to fight, let's fight." Nate said while putting up his fists.

Nate punched Cutter on the side of his face, knocking him back, but it didn't seem to be doing anything to him, it was only making him get more angry. Cutter ran up to Nate and kicked him again at his stomach, a lot harder than the first time, then grabbed onto his shoulders and head butted him, making Nate fall to the floor, holding his head. "Cutter, stop!" Nate shouted as Cutter kept punching him.

Cutter then punched him in the nose and it began bleeding down his face. Then Charlie suddenly grabbed Nate around his neck, and started to strangle him. As Nate was gasping for air he fell to his knees, trying to get Cutter off of his neck. "Charlie, no, stop char-!" Nate said but was cut off when Cutters hands tightened around his neck.

He began to see black dots surrounding his vision, and it was getting a lot harder to breathe. "NATE!" Was the last thing he heard before black spots took over his vision.

-Sully and Chloe

"Okay Kid." Sully said back to Nate as he and Chloe walked through the small passage.

"So do you think Charlie is okay?" Chloe said to Sully as they kept walking through.

"We'll he isn't now, but I have a feeling he will get better soon, don't worry." Sully said back to Chloe. After about 20 seconds they finally got out of the passage and waited for Nate and Cutter. They waited for 2 minutes and then Sully said "The hell is taking them so long?".

"I don't know...do you think we should go back and check on them?" Chloe said.

They then both turn their heads back to the passage as they hear the sounds of a fist fight. "Now that's not good." Chloe said to Sully with slight panic in her voice.

"Let's go!" Sully says as he starts walking quickly through the passage. "If they are fighting, what are we-." Chloe was cut off when Sully said "Shh shh, do you hear that?".

They stopped walking and kept quiet, trying to listen to the two men. They then heard what they feared the most, Nathan telling Charlie to stop, and his voice sounding weak. Chloe and Sully immediately started pacing through the passage until they reached the end. Sully stepped out of the passage first, then Chloe followed and the sight they saw will scar them for life. Nate was on his knees gasping for air with Cutters arms tightly around his neck. "NATE!" Sully shouted to Nathan as he fell to the floor with his eyes close.

Chloe ran to Nathan while Sully ran to Cutter and punched him on the side of his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sully shouted at Cutter as he held his face.

"I don't know, oh god, what have I done?" Cutter says as he looks over at Nate. "Sully! I don't have a pulse!" Chloe shouts to Sully.

Sully immediately reacts and run over to Nathan's sprawled out body on the floor and kneels beside him. He quickly picks up Nates arm and searches for a pulse, and when he didn't get one, he immediately starting giving CPR to his friend he thought of as a son. Chloe was kneeling the other side, trying to hold in tears as she held Nates hand and stared at his still chest. Cutter was standing far away from them all, holding his head in his hands, trying to knock off the drug Talbot shot him with. "Come on kid, come on, don't do this to us." Sully was saying to Nathan as he carried on giving CPR.

One minute had gone and still no response from the man on the floor, Chloe couldn't hold in her tears anymore and started crying next to Nathan. "Sully, I think you should stop." Chloe says to Sully behind her tears.

"What? No I'm not stopping, this is Nat-!" Sully was interrupted when the man below him shot his eyes open and quickly sat up. Nathan was alive and sitting up trying to take in air with big eyes. "Oh my god, Nate!" Sully said as he held onto Nates shoulder and patted his back to help him get air. Chloe quickly hugged Nate "Oh thank god Nathan, we thought we lost you.".

"I'm..okay...don't...worry." Nate said between trying to get air back inside him.

"You just died Nate." Sully said to Nathan as he tried to get up.

"I'm fine Sully, I'm not dead, I'm alive." Nate said as he got to his knees and slowly stood up, with the help of both Chloe and Sully.

When Nate got to his feet, he was a bit shaky, and would of fallen over if Sully didn't catch him in time. "Nate, I'm so sorry!" Cutter said to Nate as Sully held him.

"Don't worry, we're even now." Nate said to Cutter with a smile.

THE END


End file.
